Kradus
Overview Kradus Kryle, the powerful overlord over the Dominion, is one of the most famous and feared villains among the Ravena story. A raging psychopath and war genius, the Jadel has a superior intellect and meticulous ways of thinking. Capable of most cunning trickery, Kradus is clever and his great charisma and skills in speech have turned the kind-hearted innocents into blood-thirsty killers. Appearance Kradus, before the Resurrection, was a simple Jadel. Though his right arm and leg were both corroded by Karthla implants. From his head sprouted four enormous, signature Jadel horns that became iconic of his identity. His eyes are a crimson red, with piercing black slits as pupils. His scales were black. He had large claws used expecially in combat situations. Origin Kradus Adurn was born on Maful, the homeworld of the Jadel, within the star system of Araunus. During early life, Kradus lived with his mother and father in the outskirts of the city of Multhirix, in a town called Buldaal. There Kradus worked for the local technological repair center and helped to restore artificial intelligences back to proper condition. Kradus's mother Nalakim lived with a crippling disease called Siliposium, which slowly damages vital organs and is not easily treatable. For years Nalakim suffered illness and at times became suicidal, even in front of Kradus himself. Kradus' father Aldmor was also emotionally affected by his partner's condition. The family often attended the local Maalinian Church of Ophuelm, which supplied them with hope throughout. Kradus was renown amongst Buldaal as the smartest Jadel within the area and the quickest thinker. His problem solving skills were beyond the common level and at age thirteen (in the Jadel calendar) Kradus was titled the Halakian ("Of High Intellect") of his school and scoured the highest on the Advanced Academic Assessment in all of Maful, breaking several records and making him rather famous. His intelligence was celebrated by plentiful amounts of money which allowed his family higher-level living within Multhirix. There Kradus continued schooling in the Mafulian Technological Academy of Artificial Intelligence Studies (MTAAIS). However, his studies were cut short by the Fall of Maful. The Mafulian Theocracy only possessed Maful and a few small resource mines on nearby moons, making them a weak empire. Their leader was the current Gaelah, Hauthar Malakvir III. Malakvir was reputable for his hard-working citizens. At the time the Mafulian Theocracy was allied with the Nehokian Democracy and the Avaelian Supremacy. This was called the Triautonomy. During the quarterly Triautonomic Convention the Gaelah reported his economic success as well as the construction of several national monuments on Maful. Around this time the Avaelian Democracy had been under the command of a new leader, Viceroy Driniga. Driniga's economic plans nearly all failed and his methods of enforcing law were somewhat tyrannical, causing protests and riots. In time major riots caused the destruction of entire cities. Within a year after election a civil war broke out, creating a faction among the Avaelians called the "Red Flag Party". The Viceroy reported his planned actions against the group to the Convention. His plans were deemed inhumane for their involvement with torture and punishment of members of the Red Flag Party. The Mafulian Theocracy instead offered their own solution to the matter by sending troops to the Avaelian homeworld of Vekké to help control the riots in a more peaceful manner and did not take orders from the Viceroy or his government. In anger, the Viceroy took to the Loccalians and reported to Dispatcher Oraunus all of the recent successes of the Mafulians. In response, Oraunus saw an opportunity to make superb slaves. He sent forces for a full-scale invasion, quickly invading Maful and destroying its inhabitants. Those that survived the first wave were taken as prisoners, unless they escaped, which few did. Kradus and his mother were both taken aboard a Loccalian Slavepicker Cruiser after just moments ago witnessing his father being brutally slaughtered. He and his mother were taken to a sorting station outside of Locce. Kradus at this point was about 22 years old (11 years in human age). His mother was proclaimed unfit to work and was separated from him. He witnessed her murdered by a Loccalian Disposer on the spot of her inspection. He, on the other hand, was taken to Locce along with many other slaves to work for the Loccalian Government. They were sorted to work in various Slave Parks, places that were designated for special servants to perform their arts. The Jadel, having been taken for their spotless reputation were taken to a Level Five Park, which was the cruelest level of a Park possible. Another reason for being placed here was that Jadel were naturally strong and enduring creatures. More would he required to break them and force them to work. The purpose of their labors was not to benefit the construction of the empire, as the Loccalians could build their own workers to build things for them. They only sought slaves from nations that proved to be artistic, philosophical, advanced in architecture, etc, in order to incorporate any clever techniques used in other societies into the Loccalian "culture". Slave Life Kradus suffered many hardships during his days on Locce. He was put under the command of Slavemaster Asira, a Loccalian with a feminine persona of the lower class of the species, but a highly acclaimed Slavemaster. She was one of the cruelest Slavemasters in Loccalian history. Her horrible methods often worked to eliminate unwanted weaklings and promised more capable, successful workers. Kradus grew both stronger and weaker in her service with every growing day. He grew stronger in body but far weaker in mentality. His mind grew numb to emotion and he became what some may call psychotic and without feeling. He was taught to be cruel to others in her presence and all shreds of good were seemingly ripped away from him. Kradus eventually proved to be one of the most successful slaves she had ever acquired. He quickly became one of her personal favorites and was treated in some ways better than other slaves, yet still in some ways worse. He was given a place to sleep unlike all other slaves. However, he was subject to specialized trials and tests assigned by Asira to challenge his strength, agility, and resilience to various stimuli. These tests determined many of his future assignments which were on much bigger scales than those of the common slaves in Asira's Park. The Loccalians said that Kradus was a very privileged person and of higher honors than most organisms, while other slaves referred to him as a pet of the Loccalians and often mocked him out of jealousy for the few comforts they gave him. Asira also frequently used Kradus as her champion in Slavefights, competitions where Slavemasters would present their strongest slaves to fight each other. The Slavemaster who won was often given Cinicium energy from the loser. During his hundreds of competitions, Kradus was forced to fight and even kill many of his fellow slaves, some of which he even knew from Maful. Asira also presented Kradus in annual Progress Reports, in which Slavemasters would report their successes and failures to the Archimperators. Any Slavemaster who was deemed by the officials to be making little to no progress was destroyed and their Cinicium recycled. This, however, was never the case for Asira. She was renown for having the finest workers in Locce and her slaves were often admired by other Loccalians. Other Slavemasters (despite the Loccalians lacking emotions) showed traces of what could be described as jealousy for her. War Involvement Kradus, having been given many special tasks, was often assigned ones that dealt with repairing large technological machines and systems. After learning how Cinicium works, Kradus was able to create a way to sneak past it's seemingly all-seeing eye. In secret he made contact with outsiders, a group of survivors from Maful who called themselves the League of United Jadel, or the Rebel Branch. He began giving them as well as their Nexar allies inside information about the Loccalians. Kradus also helped them devise a plan called the Nemesis Project, which posed a huge threat to the Loccalians and even scared them to build their own counter superweapons. However, due to lack of technology, the project was discontinued. Soon however, Kradus' communication with the outside world was cut off when the Loccalians finished production on the Scrambler Emitter, a large superweapon which emitted a field of static energy which destroyed all possibilities of communication in Rebel territories, keeping them blind to each other. This also disabled the ability to contact Locce from the outside, since the Emitter was in orbit of the planet. Kradus lost his hopes of contributing to the downfall of his oppressors. The Fall of the Loccalians During the fall of the Arbalest Union, the Loccalians suffered a critical blow. Resistances which formed across Ravena had rose up to eliminate their enemies, the cloner Loccalians. In time the Loccalians fell to the arms of Aeternum Plaedeus, a Nexar Battlebaron. His superior, Lord Tyrauqa had been previously slain by Primitus, the Archimperator of the Loccalians. In retribution Plaedeus, unable to thoroughly kill Primitus, injected a stolen vile of his 'Holy Matter' into the Archimperator himself, inevitably freezing him in a prism of Altamenium, a far more powerful variant of Cynicium. The Altamenium was far too powerful for Primitus to properly absorb within the moment and was thus forced into a Hibernation state. Only in Hibernation state can his body gain the ability to slowly draw the Altamenium in and convert it to Cynicium which would then fuel his body. However, withdrawing from reality and entering Hibernation caused him to drop his Operative Systems, which controlled most Loccalian systems. Therefore the entire Loccalian empire quickly fell apart, each Loccalian losing power over its body and being reduced to Cynicium in its ash state. As Asira was destroyed, Kradus quickly took to her cruiser as to leave Locce, leaving behind many slaves he could have saved. After departure, he trekked back to Maful, where he was shot out of the sky after entering the planet's atmosphere. After crash-landing and nearly dying in the process, the Maful remnant dug him out and, after realization that he was an escaping slave settled in, aided him and gave him medical attention. From there Kradus was rediscovered by the remaining Mafulians and as a reward for his long suffering he was placed as Thereng of Maful, a very high governmental position. Soon alliances formed between the Mafulians and other races, some who were previously allied with the Jadel before the invasion. They sought to craft an empire with the intention of keeping peace which they called the Dominion. Quest for Immortality Quickly Kradus aged, and grew weaker. He desperately sought to find things that would keep him alive. Cybernetics did not serve him well in this way. Eventually he discovered a way to not only keep him alive, but keep him strong. Using a Karthlosis elixir, he implanted himself with clusters of the virus, causing corruption and corrosion of the body. Eventually it grew out of control and needed something to stabilize it. Eventually after the Dominion became aware of the rise of two very powerful energy sources called Orbs, Kradus sought them out. He failed to obtain the first but quickly took the second. However soon after taking it, Kradus was killed on a crystalline planet, during a battle. His body was burnt in a pyre, before the multitude of victorious Confederacy soldiers that night. However, many of Kradus' Karthian implants were too powerful to destroy. The Confederates were forced to lock them up within a large vault on a Jorro'kil planet. The New Dominion In the years that passed after Kradus' death, what remained of the Dominion surrendered to the Confederacy and recreated the empire into a trading federation. The New Dominion, ran by the Leprol, did not have good outcome from their new economic interest. Other empires were not willing to trade with them, due to their foul history. This caused major economic issues for Dominion races, eventually leading to many planetary crisis. However soon a race known as the Varmal were willing to trade and caused a major uplift in the economic rift. The New Dominion also began to trade with various coalitions of pirates and quickly became an economic success. This success however, was short-lived. Resurrection A young Jadel named Skandalon (Dalon) was raised in an ancient abandoned monastery off in an unnamed desolate planet by a certain Karthla Servex named Edus. This was the beginning of the return of Kradus. Dalon was taught to be exactly like Kradus. Soon he rose to power and won over the hearts of the Zraak, who joined him in a rebellion against the New Dominion. Zraak had been kept down by Leprol laws and were treated terribly in society by them. Zraak also believed in the old ways and wanted things to return to the old Dominion. Dalon, having saved many Zraak military officials from prisons and insane asylums, came back strongly. The New Dominion fell. After the Dominion had returned, Dalon sent forces to a local Jorro'kil planet where the remnants of Kradus' body were. After taking them back, the Zraak used them as well as hundreds of other parts and pieces to fashion an enormously powerful new body for Zraak. Luckily for them, Kradus had also saved his personality onto a drive they used in their technology. Using this they were able to install his mind into the body. Using a new machine called the Ressurector, the brought him back to life as something far more powerful than before. Psychosis Kradus was mentally damaged during his years as a slave. That period of his life left him with scars he will have forever. During the brutal tear-down of Loccalian slavery, Kradus' mind was torn apart. He became an animal and his mind transformed into a simple cornucopia of monstrosity. Emperor Nymok, of the Dranzoot, characterized Kradus as "nothing more than a monster". Kradus is undeniably a psychopath. He does not understand love of compassion, due to not being taught to. He was only taught to hate, and hate he continues to do. His loathsome mentality causes him to have a bloodlust for all who oppose him. Often, many fear Kradus simply because of his mind. His mind processes only thoughts of morbidity and terrorism. His lust for this to become a reality is strong. The scary fact is, Kradus has the power and capability to make it one. Beliefs, Morals, and Qualms Kradus' many morals are often depraved ones, not truly for good. These 'morals' are built around his own greedy, selfish desires. Many of which he has gained over the course of the year throughout traumatic experiences. Kradus believes Ravena is simply a galaxy of beauty. But that beauty comes at a cost. That beauty can only be seen by those who are worthy to perceive it. It is, undeniably, a galaxy worth conquering. Worth his time and effort, as a being of high power. Kradus believes he must keep Ravena clean. That he shall wipe the scum from it. He believes that may mean dominance, and that that isn't always a bad thing. That he will outlast all of the empires to come, his dominance assuring that none shall rise higher than him. Kraus believes that "if you want dominance, you have to instill fear. If you want to instill fear, you should be ready to get your hands dirty. Be ready to get your hands bloody." Kradus says there will be days you must commit such foul deeds, deeds done in the dark. For the longer you live, the stronger you become. But to live forever, like him, is a completely different question. Kradus believes in complete dominance. Enemies Kradus has made it well known that he is enemies with quite a large sum of creatures. Many of these creatures have banded together under the fact that they all share a common enemy. Xej Therus Kradus became enemies with Xej Therus, a Jorro'kil Zealot, during the Orb Conflicts. When the Confederacy assembled a band of warriors to stop Kradus from reaching the Orbs, he quickly grew a hatred for each of them. Most of this hatred was directed towards Xej, their leader. Their rivalry burned brightly for years to come. Lamor Arius Lamor Arius was one of the warriors that fought alongside Xej Therus during the Orb Conflicts. Lamor, a Dranzoot Saint, helped retrieve the Blue Orb. After Kradus' Resurrection, Lamor was captured during the Siege of Dranus and tortured cruelly by Kradus himself as a form of revenge by the warlord. However Lamor was quickly rescued by the warriors he had previously fought with. Praedromus The powerful leader of the Terminus Pact, Kradus became enemies quickly with the Vrentus Supreme during the Siege of Dranus. Praedromus, having the capability to manipulate Dark Matter, posed a great threat against Kradus. This caused the Jadel overlord to become unusually brutal in battle and using his new body transformations in incredibly lethal ways. However, Praedromus was quick and capable of defending himself against Kradus. Category:Characters